Such an exhaust muffler is known from DE 10 2013 214 612 A1. Partitions are arranged in the interior of the muffler in this prior-art muffler to be installed in a transverse direction of the vehicle with a longitudinal axis of the housing, and pipe sections pass through said partitions and thus make possible an acoustic connection and an exhaust gas flow connection between volume areas of the interior of the muffler, which said volume areas are separated from one another by these partitions. The partitions are configured such that if the introduction of force into the muffler acts in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, as this may happen, for example, in case of a rear impact of another vehicle, the muffler is weak in terms of deformation in the direction in which the force is introduced, i.e., essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.